The Catalyst
I know eevee is over used but plz no hate I am also not good at spelling so sorry D: I am shy. Which probably won't help me much in the coming events. My mom and dad said I was special, but they never told me why. My best friend Jax (an absol) thought I was special because I'm an oddly coloured eevee and small compared to the rest of my kind. My fur was a pure white, my eyes a saphire blue. And this is my tale. My name was Yin. I lived near Terminous cave . Only me and Jax knew who lived in that cave. But its a secret so i cant say. My mother was a beautiful espeon, my father was a Sylveon. He may look pink and fluffy but hes strong. My mother is smart. I inherited both of those traits from my parents. I'm always thinking on my toes and when I have to defend myself I can do a good job of it. "YIN!!!" I turned to look where the voice was coming from. *BANG* next thing I know I'm laying on the ground with an absol standing above me. "Hi Jax, what up? The Sky?" I said jokingly even though I knew it wasn't funny, then I licked his cheek. "No." He started laughing, happy to see my smile. "Our parents said we could go explore the cave today!". I was confused, our parents always said no going to the caves- they didn't like it. Even though Jax and I have been in there before, even discovered something cool. "Ha ha, you're soo funny," I said sarcastically. I then wriggled out from under Jax. "Our parents hate that place. You know that, so what's the real news?". His expression turned sad for a moment because he knew it was true, then he grew a smile and said that there was a huge area of berry bushes he found. We loved berries of all kinds but we hated that sometimes we would have to take baths to clean the juice out of our fur. "Really?! What kinds?" It was my turn to jump on him, but it didn't matter because of our size difference. "All of them!" he replied, pleased with himself for finding the bushes. "You'll show me them tomorrow, alright?" I asked him, nibbling on his horn. "Deal," he said. We spent the rest of the day playing. I then got lifted up off the ground. I looked up to see where the sun was. It was sunset. "Hi Dad," I said disappointed that I had to leave my pal. "Time for bed Yin. You should be getting home too, Jax. Don't want your parents worried". My dad started walking home with me on his back. When we got home I was put in the nest under the tree. It may sound dirty but it was very clean thanks to my mom. I spun a circle in my soft little bed of moss and went to sleep not expecting the terrors of the night. I fell asleep. Next thing I know is that I see these strange creatures. My mom said they were humans. I was panicked. Humans didn't know where our tree was. This grotto has been untouched by humans since long, long ago. They had mean-looking pokemon next to them. I saw a houndoom and a crobat. The houndoom was big enough to crush me. I whimpered and hid under a bush, and I watched. I was shaking in fear for what was to come. I then saw something that I never wanted to see. My Father. As strong as he was he was no match for that houndoom. My fathers body was laying there with gashes and a bloody pool under him. He was dead. I tried to keep as quiet as I could. I was panicking. Where was Mom? I started to cry. Someone heard me. The houndoom came my way and moved the bush. That's when I woke up screaming. Was it all just a nightmare? I looked around I saw my mother and father asleep next to me. I calmed down a little, but I couldn't sleep. After that nightmare, Arceus knows who could sleep. "Yin, you ok?" Jax saw I was lost in thought as he was bringing me to the berries that he was so proud of. I started crying as I told him about my nightmare. "No wonder you look tired. That's terrible, Yin," he said, obviously sad to hear about my nightmare. Next thing I knew, we were there. The only reason I knew was because I was handed a berry. I wasn't sure what type. I took a bite. It was sweet. I gobbled down the rest of the berry. Jax must have eaten a spicy berry, because he was lapping up the water nearby like there was no tomorrow. I grabbed a pink berry, but it was bitter and gross so I spat it out. I opened my eyes. I started laughing, Jax had berry gunk on his face. "I'M SORRY!" I said, laughing. I forgot all about my nightmare. We played and ate till sunset came. My father never came to get me, so I didn't realize it was sunset. I started to head home after Jax's parents came. I got home. I couldn't move because of what I saw. I panicked and dove under my bush. It was my nightmare. I bit myself to see if it was another dream. My Father was laying there, dead. A bloody mass of Sylveon. I cried. I saw the man from my dream with his houndoom and crobat. I cried for Jax. "What was that? Houndoom, find the noise," the man oredered with a gruff voice. I covered my mouth and hid deeper in the bush. The houndoom came to my bush. I was crying even harder now. I knew the houndoom would find me. It threw the bush. Roots, leaves, the whole thing. Leaving me, A tiny white eevee crying. I knew I was dead. The houndoom hit me. I fainted. I woke up. At my paws, there was a tuft of gray fur. i jumped in panic and hit my head on the houndoom's chest. "Where am I..." I croaked. "The birthplace of destruction," The houndoom replied. "Why did you kill my father!?" I cried. "We needed the catalyst," he said. "What's the catalyst?" I asked. "You're the catalyst. You're the key to destruction, Yin. You're what will awaken the Destruction." he replied. Before I could ask any more questions, the ground shook. "It's waking," said the Crobat, and you could hear the happiness in its voice. "Hurry houndoom, out of the room!" They both rushed out, slamming the door, trapping me.... With that thing they said was waking. I had nothing to do about it. There was a blood curdling roar. I looked up. A giant creature, its wings and tail forming the shape of the letter Y. I then knew where the gray fur came from. "WHY AM I HERE?!" I cried , bawling my eyes out. I knew it was over. The creature clawed at me, my back now scratched and bleeding. "You are the catalyst, you hold the life force I need." The creatue boomed, "I AM YVELTAL, Master of destruction and death!" I felt myself getting weaker. I missed my Father, my Mother and Jax. I saw another creature, and I could tell I was the only one to see it because Yveltal just continued roaring. "Help me," I silently pleaded as the new creature floated past. "I'm sorry for your fate, child. Your being was supposed to bring peace, not destruction. The greed of mankind has brought you to this point," It muttered in my ear. "''Today's the death of the catalyst!" Yveltal screamed. The last thing I knew was the creature flying right at me and hearing the crunch of my bones. '' Category:Pokemon Category:Eevee